


The Big Secret

by TimWaynetheLoser



Series: The Will of Fire [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: Hinata has a surprise for Sakura





	The Big Secret

You know Sakura feels like she just had the worst luck ever. She was dead exhausted from her long day at the hospital and she came home to find Hinata already asleep for the night even though she promised that she would be home early. She walked to the dining room table and sat down before leaning back into her chair to let the tense roll out her body. Gods the amount of people she had to see today for the flu that's going around was crazy!! 30 people! 30 people like seriously do people not wash their hands. The hacking up of flem and the smell of sickness in the air made her want to throw up her lungs. The sweet smell of cinnamon greeted her when she entered the warm yet quiet house.

Toeing off her shoes she rubbed the lower part of her back. God I feel older than I am she thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen and looked to find her food leftover from dinner. Heating up the food she looked out over the house she and Hinata brought not to long after they got married. The wooden furniture fit well with the warm and nice fall colors. The worn feeling of the house and smiled, she loved this house and everything it did for her over the years. 

“Sakura your home?” She heard the sleepy voice of Hinata as she walked down the stairs. Her hair was tied in a bun as she rubbed her eyes and walked to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the lips. Wrapping her arms around the waist of the pink haired woman and laid her head on her shoulder. Sakura put a hand on top of Hinata arms wrapped around her. 

“Yeah sorry the hospital was crazy tonight. The amount of people that are sick is a bit unnerving to say the least. So how did you day go today” she asked. The plus sized black haired haired unwrapped her arms from Sakura waist and walked over to the table. She soon followed over to the table with her food and cup of water.

“Um it was good today. I went over to Naruto and Sasuke house to see the baby Aoi. She's so cute Sakura!! Her hair so bright red like Kushina hair. After that I went to spend some time Neji since I haven't seen him for a while”. Sakura nodded her head but was still focused on the hesitation in the start of her statement. 

“I haven't been feeling so good though” Hinata said reaching for her hand, holding onto it she rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand with a worried look in her eyes. She been sick? God I haven't even noticed that! Ive been working so much I'm barely home to notice it. 

Hinata saw the look on her face but gave a light smile to her. She leaned over and gave her another longer kiss on the lips. She tenderly put her hand on the other's face rubbing her thumbs over her cheeks. 

“Its ok I went to Lady Tsunade to see what's wrong. She said congratulations Sakura!” She smiled. She just stood still for a moment before shooting up from her chair and grabbed Hinata by her waist and lifting her with kisses all over her face. Hinata giggled before returning the kisses to her wife.


End file.
